legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-91.125.228.34-20130104220113
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I have an abundance of cards to trade and sell for the cards below!; I will trade anything I have for these Ultras!; Santa Transformed Prilla Shimmering Maiden Eleonora Somnolent Hazard Guzman Master of Puppets + Any other Fire ultras other than '''Beloved Santa Claus, Gynoid, Blizzard Conjurer and Awakening Grim Reaper '''I’m also looking for any of these rares; ' ' Anxious Blaze Zmeu Agony Impregator Nebiros x2 Celeste, Bestower of Grace x2 Revolting Gladiator Tobias x2 Guede, Death Feast Princess x2 ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Blood Fervor Santa Pyotr (15 ed/pp) - UR Captivating Allatu (10 ed/pp) – Helpful BR Card Zombified Nidhogg (9 ed/pp) – Collectible Dark Knight Dragon x3 (9 ed/pp each) - Helpful BR Card Cloud Ancient Dragon x3 (5 ed/pp each) – Collectible Silent Gyhldeptis (4 ed/pp) Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x6 (3 ed/pp each) Ominous Reaper x7 (3 ed/pp each) Thunderflame Zilant (3 ed/pp) – Collectible Vicious Warlord Archon x2 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Bianca, Dragonborn (3 ed/pp) – Collectible Battlefield Reaper Mextli (3 ed/pp) – Collectible Typhon the Immeasurable x6 (3 ed/pp each) - Collectible Holy Wyvern x5 (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan' '''x7 (2 ed/pp each) Machine Lord Talos x16 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Ares, God of War (2 ed/pp) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) – Collectible Jurik Apparition x5 (2 ed/pp each) Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf x4 (2 ed/pp each) Moon Healing Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x4 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x15 (1 ed/pp each) Great Griffon x13 (1 ed/pp each) Timber Dragon x14 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x13 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x8 (1 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x11 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger x10 (1 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion x9 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x5 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Water;' ' ' Oneiros the Tormented (10 ed/pp) – Collectible ﻿﻿Melancholy Undine (10 ed/pp) Dream World Lilith x2 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Pure Snow Maiden (9 ed/pp) Four-Armed Muirdris x4 (9 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Pure Snow Maiden x3 (5 ed/pp each) Therianthrope Awakening (5 ed/pp) – Collectible Twin Swordmage Boris (5 ed/pp) – BR 6 Reward Demon Giant of Terror x2 (4 ed/pp each) – Collectible Star Reader x7 (4 ed/pp each) Emperor of Purity Katharos (3 ed/pp) - Collectible ﻿﻿Whirlpool Gargoyle x9 (3 ed/pp each) Indignant Freeze Wizard (3 ed/pp) Fedora, Death Facade (3 ed/pp) - Collectible Four-Armed Alpine Titan x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x10 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x9 (3 ed/pp each) Artemis the Chaste x2 (3 ed/pp each) (Crucifix) Divine Invoker Reticula (3 ed/pp) – Ex Sentinel Snow Empress x3 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Silent Mermaid (3 ed/pp) Aegaeon, Truth Defiler x3 (3 ed/pp each) – Collectible Raging Astaroth x18 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula (2 ed/pp) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Sentinel Lazward x2 (2 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x5 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x12 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x22 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Jiaolong x18 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x9 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x13 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan x5 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggunerit x9 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x9 (1 ed/pp each) Bewitching Scylla x8 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Fire; ' ' Flameseer Apophis (18 ed/pp) Anat, Truth Walker x6 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Flare Wyvern x4 (10 ed/pp each) – Helpful BR Card Spiteful Persephone (8 ed/pp) - Collectible Stealth Panther Warmonger (7 ed/pp) – Helpful Raid Card Pondering Belial (7 ed/pp) Desert Salamander' '''x4 (7 ed/pp each)' ' Balor, Eye keeper (5 ed/pp) –BR 5 Collectible Fatespeaker Bifrons x2 (4 ed/pp each) - Collectible Deus Ex Machina x4 (3 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x5 (3 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir x4 (2 ed/pp each) Holy Santarem Commander x2 (2 ed/pp each) Hermes, Anointed Emissary (2 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x8 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x6 (2 ed/pp each) King Dragon x7 (2 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x3 (2 ed/pp each) Netherlord King x6 (2 ed/pp each) Quarantined Kanassa x2 (2 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x9 (1 ed/pp each) Great Sage Sun Wukong (1 ed/pp) Legendary Lindworm x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want.' I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life as it’s nearly Christmas but please be patient as my prices are good! + I prefer pp if at all possible but that’s if it’s ok with you! :D